Girl Talk
by lovelysakura99
Summary: "How can Juvia please her man?" "Woman, we are NOT having this discussion." / In which Gajeel and Juvia are having a conversation Gajeel never wanted to have. / GaLe and Gruvia


I'm finally writing some GaLe! ... In a twisted way. lol It's a based on the fact that my favorite BrOTP in Fairy Tail is Gajeel and Juvia. I'm convinced that Gajeel have a soft spot for Juvia and always finish by say a lot more than suppose to her. The title is a joke of course about Gajeel and Juvia having a "girl talk" and also inspired by the song "GIRL TALK" by Namie Amuro.

The couple is mainly GaLe but the Gruvia is also strong.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy!

* * *

**GIRL TALK**

When Juvia arrived with iron and managed to kick out Panterlily from his apartment, Gajeel knew something wasn't right.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia needs to ask you something…" Juvia finished by say after a meaningless chat.

Of course, Gajeel thought. "What do you want?"

"It's really embarrassing." She added.

"Shoot, so we can get over it." He grunted, ready to have to listen a long ranting about her newly mutual love life with stripper. He only had to grunt and do as if he was listening and he could get out of it pretty easily.

"How can Juvia please her man?"

Gajeel gaped at the water-mage. Oh hell to the fucking no. "Woman, we are NOT having this discussion."

"But Gajeel-kun! You're the only one I…"

"Ask one of the girls. Bunny girl, Titania, heck you can even ask Shorty if you want, as long that I do not know about it. I'm NOT having this conversation with you."

"But you're a guy!" She said desperately. "So you're bound to know more about those things!"

"Every guy is different. As if I knew what Stripper like in bed! And I don't wanna know." He replied, indifferent to her puppy-eyes.

"And Juvia can't ask the girls! You're the only one who won't say anything about it since you'd be embarrassed!"

Point taken, the dragon slayer thought. He still shook his head in a no. "We are NOT having this conversation."

"But Juvia and Gray-sama just started their relation and Juvia want it to be perfect and Gray-sama is already pleasing Juvia _so well_ and Juvia simply want Gray-sama to feel as _good_ as Juvia feels and…"

"Woman, TMI. I already heard too much." Gajeel growled. "Blowjob. It always works. The end. Let's stop this."

"Of course Juvia already did _that_." She scoffed bashfully, blushing as Gajeel felt his meal going up to his throat. "But Juvia want to do something _more_. What does Levy-san do to excite you?"

Was that woman was really asking him that? Gajeel's eyes winded in surprise to then frown in annoyance.

As if she could read his mind, she added: "But you've been with Levy-san since a while now. I'm sure she has tricks to make things more… _exciting_."

Gajeel started to think he did something to the gods for him to be in this situation. Juvia's eyes were shining in anticipation as she was waiting for his reply. She would _never_ let go.

He sighed. "Ok, I'll talk 5 minutes, that's it. And it's _never_ getting out of here. Understand?"

Juvia nodded fiercely.

He sighed yet again. "For fucking gods' sake! I can't believe I'm telling you this…" He mumbled.

"Shoot! So we can get over it." She said as cheekily she could. Gajeel glared.

"Freaking woman…" He mumbled again. He took a long breath in. "Dirty talk."

"What?" The water mage said, more in a surprised manner than anything else.

"You're acting so surprised? You asked for it." He respond in a grin, hoping that it would discourage her from further questions.

"It's just that it's hard to imagine Levy-san dirty talk…" Juvia responded, a hint of red on her cheeks and Gajeel restrained himself to not smile cheekily. If only she knew. "What does she say?"

Gajeel snorted. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. "Varies. "

"Like?"

"From "I want you" to "Ravish me harder" to "Pound your big cock into my wet pussy"."

If Juvia had a hint of red before, her face was now rivaling with a tomato. The dragon slayer laughed inwardly. She didn't need to know the last part was actually a bet…

"And it excite you?" Juvia asked, waking him up from his small reverie. Hearing the question, he simply flashed her a dangerous smile, his eyes glinting in something Juvia didn't really want to know. "Dirty talk…"

"But, like I already told you," Gajeel said before she could go in her la-la land and start imagine things, "I don't know if Stripper will like it. Every guy is different."

The blunette sighed. "It's still something good to know. What else?"

The black-haired man grunted. "Didn't I say 5 minutes? You have enough now."

"Just one thing more!" She begged. "Please?"

The two stared at each other for a moment in a fierce competition.

"Fine." Gajeel sighed.

Juvia smiled brightly and stared at him, anticipation shining again in her eyes.

"I guess the next trick could work from you…" He started and the smile on Juvia's face winded. "But it's hard to explain. I guess it's all the non-verbal."

"Non-verbal?"

"Yeah. Like, a look, a touch, just something that feels out of the ordinary yet so familiar." _Like when she pushes me down with a force I don't know she have and straddle me without saying a word and is just _looking_ at me, like I'm the only person in the whole world, as I am me and not a monster who once hurt her, as she _loves_ me._ Not that he was going to say that out loud. "I don't know. You know I've always been bad with words."

"You love her, don't you?" Juvia said in a soft smile. Gajeel grunted yet again and pushed on the shoulder. Unfazed, Juvia smiled. "So love is the most important."

She giggled and the dragon slated could finally feel this conversation ending.

Juvia then abruptly pouted. "But last time Gray-sama ice-made handcuffed Juvia in bed and Juvia never thought it could feel so good so Juvia wanted a payback for that!"

"That's it. We are NEVER going to have this conversation again. NEVER AGAIN." Gajeel replied in complete disgust. God it would take forever to erase that image of his head.

"But Gajeel-kun!"

"I'm coming in!" A third voice said and both head turned toward the apartment's door visible from where they were siting. "Ah! Juvia! Am I interrupting something?" They both saw the petite blunette by the door, a bag full of books in her hands.

"No, we finished." Gajeel said, glaring at her friend.

"Levy-san! Juvia is sorry for taking time with your boyfriend." Juvia replied, straightening but still somewhat pouting.

"It's ok! Lily wasn't happy to get kicked out, though." She replied in a laugh putting, her stuff in a corner of the room.

"Juvia better apologize to him…"

"Don't worry, he understood that you wanted a talk with Gajeel. What was it about?" Levy asked curiously, ignoring the glare Gajeel threw at her.

"It's a secret!" Juvia replied smiling. "Juvia better get going. She has a date with Gray-sama. Thank you Gajeel-kun! I'll take everything you said in consideration." She paused and murmured in Levy's ears: "You are really loved, Levy-san." She then added loudly: "Bye bye! See you at the guild tomorrow!"

Without more, the taller blunette went by the door, humming happily.

"What was that about?" Levy asked and Gajeel shrugged. "I'm really curious of the conversation you had now!"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." He replied in a grunt, remembering things he never had wanted to know.

Levy didn't pry more, knowing she may hear about it later with the right amount of pressure, and headed toward the kitchen. She wasn't living in it yet, nonetheless she knew the place as if it was her own.

Before she could continue, strong arms stopped her track by encircling her waist.

"Gajeel?"

"I need to clean my head."

He didn't say more as he covered her of kisses, pressing her against the wall.

She was definitely asking what was it about.

.

.

.

Later.

**The End.**

* * *

Short but sweet? I kind of like how simple it is. Now back on working on my other Gruvia story.

Thanks for reading! Review?


End file.
